metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Logo
= Nomination Phase = Wikitroid needs a logo! And you can help! All you need to do is make an image that has a width of 150 pixels and a height of 150 pixels 135 by 155 pixels and it must be in .png format. You can read more at this page on Wikia Central.--Richard1990 talk 20:24, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I added mine, but I just noticed the shadow was truncates. I'll have to redo it, but not right now. Gaiacarra 18:58, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. The one I uploaded is just for now; its not permanent. I'd like to see other people's work.--Richard talk 20:23, 21 July 2007 (UTC) I stumbled upon this by accident, but I have a suggestion that might help the pixelated logo problem. The SVG file format, pictures with the filenames *.svg are compatible with the MediaWiki software used here. SVG stands for "Scalable Vector Graphics", and will not pixelate no matter how much you zoom out or zoom in on the image, or "vector" the image (hence the name). Although Windows itself is not compatible with SVG files (SVG files will, however, display correctly if you view the page in Firefox, it has been long accepted at many wikis, including Wikipedia, to opt for Firefox compatibility instead of IE compatiblity, Mac is natively compatible with SVG), programs such as the The GIMP will view, edit, and convert almost any file format to SVG. On Wikipedia, it is actually recommended that images are uploaded in SVG to avoid this very problem. --FastLizard4 00:32, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Gallery of logos Note: New entries are no longer being accepted. Scroll down for the voting section. Image:Possible Logo.png|Logo by Richard1990 - Invalid: Logo is too large Image:Possible Logo1.png|Original logo - Invalid: Logo is too large Image:Possible Logo2.png|Logo by Richard1990 - This is the current logo - Potentially Invalid: Logo is too small Image:Wiktroidlogo.png|Logo by Gaiacarra - Potentially Invalid: Logo is too small and has a ~1:1 aspect ratio Image:Possible Logo3.png|'Logo 1 by Armantula513' (Recently changed to meet specifications...) Image:Possible Logo4.png|'Logo 2 by Armantula513' Image:Possible_Logo5.png|'Logo by Piratehunter' Image:Possible_Logo6.png|'Logo 3 by Armantula513' Image:Metroidwikialogo.png|'Logo by Metroidblurrr238' -- Logo (without sepia and resized) byMetroidblurrr238 Image:Wikitroid_Metroid_Logo_(sepia).png|Logo (with sepia) by Metroidblurrr238 - Invalid: Logo has improper dimensions. Image:Possible_Logo7.png|'Logo 4 by Armantula513' (Yes, this is the fourth.) Warnings and notes about invalid logos To work optimally, the logo must be precisely 135px by 155px in size. This is one of the reasons why the current logo looks distorted, as it is only 130px by 150px. For existing logos: Creators: Please resize or recreate your logo to be precisely 135x155 in size. New entries: Please verify that your logo is exactly 135x155 in size before submitting. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:53, 29 June 2008 (UTC) New Logo I have been looking for the filename of the latest logo for a long time but have not found it. It is not Wiki.png. Will somebody help me find it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Found it. It is Wiki wide.png. This makes me curious though. Could possibly every new file that begins with Wiki and ends with png change the Logo? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oops never mind. Wiki Wide.png is for the new skins. However I haven't heard of the creator that much. I think though that the 2 images, Wiki.png and Wiki Wide.png, should show the same thing. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Question How do you guys make these logos? Would it be possible to shrink and edit this image for a logo? Dark Ridley 03:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/metroid/images/8/87/SM_Ridley.jpg Well I don't know what anyone else would say but i'd say sure, in my oppinion when picking or making the picture not the words, its best to think of it as though you are brand new to Metroid, and you have no idea what anything is besides what Samus herself looks like. You know what i mean? If i was going to make a logo of Metroid (which i have ^_^) i would make one of say a picture of Samus or her ship, you know. Piratehunter 04:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I'll second that. And besides, I believe I was the one to upload that image, and if my memory's correct, that's not a .png formatted picture. We could make you a nice little logo out of that for yourself to have, but it wouldn't be able to work as a main page logo. And it's a little grainy, too. I don't know how aesthetically pleasing it would be. Armantula513 08:19, 3 July 2008 (UTC) How about Mother Brain for the main logo? Dark Ridley 16:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) If you were to ask someone about metroid, and they knew just a tiny bit about it, what do you think the first picture to pop into their head would be? 9 times out of ten, I think it would be Samus, and not one of her nemeses and this site is meant for those types of people. Nevertheless, I think a Mother Brain logo would be awesome. I might just make one. Armantula513 16:54, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Another Question How exactly does this logo system work? Is there a specific date where new logos will be considered? Or is this just a fan gallery for users? Armantula513 20:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :We currently only have 5 valid logos, and I would like to see a few more before establishing a voting timeframe. However, if there are no new entries by 0:00 13 July 2008 (UTC), the voting phase will begin. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:09, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Will it be safe to say that invalid logos and the rest of the logos (who don't win) will be deleted? Armantula513 19:12, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I think it's safe to say that none of them will be deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, 20 July 2008 (UTC) =Voting Phase= The voting phase has ended. Please do not edit the sections surrounded by a thick red border. :Vote closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 02:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Note:' Voting will be limited to registered users only. Voting To vote, add your signature into the section(s) of the logo(s) you support. The logo with the most signatures will become the new logo. The name of the section will correspond with the bolded logo name in the gallery above. All logos - with the exception of the current logo - that are marked as invalid will not be included for voting. Remember to sign your name using four tildes. A signature is all that is necessary to vote. You may vote for as many logos as you wish, but a vote for all will be counted as a vote for none. The logo with the most number of signatures will become the wiki's new logo. You may vote for your own submission. Current/Original Logo Logo 1 by Armantula513 #MarioGalaxy 21:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Logo 2 by Armantula513 - Winner #Armantula513 19:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #ZeroBlaze 06:26, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #Metroidhunter32 14:28, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #Samuslovr1 00:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) #Thisnameisutternonsence 17:18, 18 July 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Piratehunter]] 02:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) #MarioGalaxy 21:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Logo 3 by Armantula513 #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #Dark Ridley 13:42, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #Metroidblurrr238 23:44, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Logo 4 by Armantula513 Logo by Piratehunter #Armantula513 19:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 19:03, 13 July 2008 (UTC) #MarioGalaxy 21:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Logo by Metroidblurrr238 #Statuary 05:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #TwistedNerve 06:01, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #ZeroBlaze 06:30, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #Dark Ridley 13:43, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #Metroidblurrr238 23:44, 17 July 2008 (UTC) # JosephK19 12:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) # 'FyreNWater' - (Talk • ) 06:34, 19 July 2008 (UTC) = General Comments = The new logo is '''Logo 2 by Armantula513'. It has been now been set as the wiki's logo, and all users are now welcome to comment below about the new logo, the system, or anything else relating to the wiki's logo. Vote closed by --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) You put that the vote has edited. : :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I like the picture for the new logo, but the text is kinda hard to read. Maybe if it was a different color it would look better, or just something to make it stand out. Swannie → talk 13:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :While I understand the desire to get Samus in there, I'd personally suggest an Aurora or Mother Brain-themed logo. Both brain units have been refered to as containing galaxy-wide information networks of the Federation, and it'd be a cool in-universe reference. If nothing else, I'd suggest keeping this in mind for the next logo contest... Dazuro 02:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Future Logos? It has been six months since our last logo contest, so I am curious to how long a current logo should remain in place. I'm not suggesting that we hold another poll for a new logo, but I'm just curious. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You know, I was thinking the same thing after noticing that the logo, while bold and interesting, was tough to read like the user above stated. So with that in mind, I considered something representative of the Metroid series, that "depicts Samus", and also artistically mirrors Wikipedia's globe logo: (Edit: Added a variant and both now include correct proportions.) ...And came up with using the intro to one of the most influential games alongside the very readable logo of the first. I just put it together and the aspect ratio isn't what is expected, but I'd like an opinion, as well as a consensus with what should be done about the current logo. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:37, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Anyone have an opinion/answer for Armantula's question? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I like the logo as it now stands and would vote against any change. Metroidhunter32 01:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Me too, except for the visibility of "Wikitroid", which should be something that can be seen so the site will be more identifiable. Mostly, I was just following up on the above concerns and testing a neat idea I had in mind. I'd probably tweak the layout a bit, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Just remember that logos need to be 135px by 155px, ChozoBoy. I would definitely like to see another Logo contest. I had even designed a few new ones during the wait, but most were done months ago. It has been quite a while since the last contest, so I would bet that a few users would enjoy seeing a new logo. This seems like a "FastLizard4" kind of decision, though, so I'm not going to go out in a frenzy with the calling of orders just yet... Improving the visibility of the Wikitroid text is something that I can do, I just never have seemed to have gotten around to it..... I'm looking into the idea right now, and can definitely change it if we decide to put aside this logo contest. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Seeing as people have discussed future images for wikitroid, I finally figured out how to make one. Dark Ridley 01:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) As a side note, has anyone considered making an advertisement banner, like the other wikis have? I don't know the process for that, but I've been wondering for a while why we dont have one. Zeruel21 22:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :It is called a Wikia Spotlight, and it would best be done right after a new game comes out. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Well, we've until August for that opportunity. Only one in the forseeable future unless something goes on at E3 today. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Here was my idea: It's based on Metroid. I took the title screen landscape, added the logo CB made (had to rework it as it was poor quality) and spliced two sides of Samus, to show her suited and suitless like we do on her page. What do yoiu peoplez think? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Your logo isn't at the right size. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Unused Logos Just adding two logos in unused files, to keep them out of there. File:WikitroidLogo.png File:Wikitroid Metroid Logo.png